


I Told The Witch Doctor

by Ziall_Niam_Babies



Series: I Told The Witch Doctor [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Witchcraft, multi shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziall_Niam_Babies/pseuds/Ziall_Niam_Babies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Larry and Ziam both want children, so Zayn and Harry go to a Witchdoctor and are gifted the ability to bear children. But- like any other pregnancy -there are some mishaps along the road to parenthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told The Witch Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> So I just got this idea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally nothing, but I didn't want my draft to be deleted. I'll post a chapter soon.

"Would you give Louis' life?"

"No."

"Would you give your life?"

"Yes."

"Very well, then."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @toothgapniall  
> Wattpad: MissCrossbowLover


End file.
